Hellsing Operation:XIII
by Gabriel Of Creosha
Summary: this is a story about when venom was caled into the earth's front line defences against vampires. I don't own ellsing or any hellsing properties, I do however won the Creoshan and valkries I do write into the hellsing storyline.


"He gripped the mask around his neck and put it on"

The vampires tensed. he loaded his pistol with a gas round.

He smiled as he pulled the trigger, the vampires began to choke on thick xenon 6 gas.

He loads his pistol completely and smiles, the remaining vamps are stunned.

The 6'5 smiles, he drops the gun and focuses.

Pure energy roars through his body.

His fanged grin widens, his body slowly covering in more white hair.

his face lengthens and he looks at them.

the chains on his arms and legs become apearant.

He grips one and flings it at the vampires, they catch it and a horrible noise can be heard.

lightning strikes his back, he then holds up his hand from the top of the pillar on which he is perched.

Lightning strikes his upfaced palm, he grabs the energy and focuses it, a blade froms from it, the light slowly hardening into silver, "howl, wolf's fang."

The blade slices through the air, he then jumps down, the cement cracking under his huge weight.

He grips one's head and smiles, he suddenly glows with a fierce light, and after stabbing it in the stomach, the vampire's head explodes.

The body turns into dust and he laughs, "who's the next bastard to die by Gabriel Van Hellsing's hands!"

One walks forward, he has a rocket launcher, Gabe frowns, "Ok, you die."

He smiles and lets go of the blade now.

he slowly turns human in appearance.

A seal is visible in his eyes now.

He brings his hand up to his face.

He lets it fall, the seals are now gone, his eyes are the eyes of a wolf.

he rushed forward and cut two of them in half with his bare hands.

And he then... he... umm..."what next Grampa Scar?"

Umm... I don't remember.

I was tending to heavy and X.

But gabe was covered in blood... "YAY! BLOOD!"

Well, we could read gabe's diary and see what happened? "Yay! reading! fuck texting and all that dumb shit with the cellular devices that will cause us to get ear cancer, and perhaps be infertile like mommy and daddy." damn kids... well... umm... lemme get it.

OK! I got it! alright let me see... I remeber the first time it happened... sounds like this is it kiddies! "YAY!" I was suprised, very much so, she was upon me in an instant, her claws dig into my arms, I was suprised... "he's about to kick that vampires ass!"

I was suprised, not mad, but suprised, her tail wrapoped around my chest and she took my fur coat off of her body. Sira smiled and stroked my hair, I had no idea why of all things she decided to do this on my birthday. She ripped open my shirt and smiled, then my belt and pants, I couldn't resist, the wounds on my back had to heal and I was far to tired to resist. "this is going to be fun, since we are both virgins, we will be able to learn together."

ok kids! end of story! "but-' NO BUTTS! END OF THE DAMNED STORY! can't believe this damned magical book records EVERYTHING. "goodnight grampa scar." goodnight kids, I'll have to find that chapter later... **BAM BAM BAM.. **who the hell... oh, hello gabe, the kids are in bed, AND YOU EVER THINK ABOUT CENSORING THIS DAMNED JOURNAL? "Not really, it's supposed to record every moment of my life either perosnal or non personal... did you find the virgin diary entry?" yes... rather descriptive damnit. "well I'm back home finally, glad that the venom halls are all empty, too tired for freaking hugs and all, seen sira?" she's in heat, in your room, no one besides you can go in or out. except your brothers with food for her, or her sisters with food and drinks. she's ready, been so for three days, you might want to go and take care of that situation. "sure, se ya scar, still can't believe your son adopted kids from the orphanage!" me neither, oh well, the floor by the fireplace is soft enough, greetings floor, it's sleepy time.

* * *

This ends the first chapter of this story, all will be explained, I will try to make a new chapter each week, please tell me your mind. And this is not earth, it is creosha, a place once close to earth thanks to partals, but earth grew in fear of the magicians and exiled the planet with a curse, although it was lifted and they can open portals to earth again. Creosha is both the name of the planet and the main country, so yes, gabe lives in wolf castle, creosha, creosha.


End file.
